


Finally Out, Finally Yours

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Family Should Support Family [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Disabled Character, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Alex and the band have been helping Flynn’s brother secretly write a song for Charlie. But someone has a problem with the boys being happy.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Family Should Support Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Finally Out, Finally Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts).



Alex woke up the next day to Charlie laughing. He looked over, and his boyfriend and his brother were signing to each other, clearly not trying to wake him. A smile spread across his face as he slid over on the bed, curling an arm around Willie’s waist. “What are you guys doing up? What time is it actually?”

“Almost one.” Charlie answered, watching Willie.

“That late? Why didn’t you guys wake me?”

Willie turned to look at Alex, ‘Because you needed it. You’ve been working doubles all week.’ Alex groaned. Willie wasn’t wrong. The coffee shop Alex worked at was short handed so he was working twice as many hours, and he had rehearsal.

“I still don’t want to spend my day off in bed.”

“You’d be in bed anyway if I wasn’t here.” Charlie teased with a smirk.

“Hey! None of that. Gross. I don’t want to hear that from my little brother.” Alex announced as Willie silently laughed, smiling at his boyfriend. “What do you guys wanna do today? Before the gig I mean.” Willie pulled out his phone, sending a text to Alex that Damien needed them to distract Charlie for the day while he finished the lyrics. He suggested a signing at a local book store by an author Charlie liked. So that’s what they did.

That evening, they set up for the gig in the coffee shop Alex worked at, the same one they performed in when he first invited Willie to see them play. Willie was distracting Charlie, because the song was a surprise, Damien had told him that he wouldn’t be making it. So Charlie was bummed. Alex peeked around the door of the back room before looking back at his brother’s boyfriend, “I really hope this works, man. It’s like I’m watching his heart break.”

“I’m sorry.” Damien answered. “I hope this works, too.” Damien started pacing. Which was hard, because the room barely fit them all. Flynn shared a look with Julie, and suddenly they both moved, caging Damien in their arms. “Hey, wha-“

”Breath, little brother. It’s going to be great. Charlie loves you, and he’s gonna cry and smile and laugh and run up to hug you. Just breath.”

”Ya know,” Damien said slowly, “Mom and dad think it’s insane to go through so much effort because I’m only sixteen. They don’t think it’ll last.” He looked up at his sister, “But i guess they said the same thing about you and Julie, huh?”

”You bet they did.” Flynn grinned, glancing at the ring she’d put on Julie’s hand, “But here’s the thing mom and dad don’t tell you, whether it’s going to last or not is up to you. The effort you and Charlie put in, the love you show each other, that’s what’s going to decide if you last. Not anybody else’s thoughts on you.”

Damien hugged Flynn as Willie popped his head in the door, giving them the signal to go on. The band hurried out the door, getting into position as Julie took up the mic. “Hello everyone, we are starting tonight with a song written for a member of our family. Charlie, Damien wrote this for you. This is _Finally Yours.”_ Charlie’s eyes widened from his spot next to Willie and Flynn as Damien came out.

_ ”You took my hand _

_ you took my heart _

_ Filled me with light _

_ when I had only dark _   
  


_ It was a story of two _

_ but I’d wait forever for you _

_But when life closed some doors_

_I was finally yours_

_In your arms_

_in your heart_

_No better place to be_

_no other place to start_

_You heart is golder_

_than Midas’s touch_

_You love is greater_

_never thought I’d feel so much_

_In a world of uncertainty_

_you are my stability_

_When life closed a door_

_I was finally yours”_

Damien didn’t wait when the song ended, he thrust the mic into Julie’s hand and ran off the stage. “Charlie, I love you. I’m so sorry I’ve been drawing back.”

”It’s okay.” Charlie smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “I love you, too.” Damien pulled Charlie in, kissing him passionately in front of everyone, until Alex called out.

”Gross! I don’t need to see you eat my brother’s face!” Julie shushed him, but Charlie and Damien broke apart laughing and shooting him apologetic glances.

Charlie looked at his boyfriend, “Are you staying for the rest of the show?”

”I’m staying as long as you are.” Damien answered. He didn’t just mean the show, but the smile on Charlie’s face told him that his boyfriend understood that.

The next morning, Ray dropped the three boys off at school, Carlos rapidly taking to calling Damien and Charlie his brothers. When he got home, there was a man in a suit waiting for him. “May i help you?” Ray asked as he started up his porch stairs.

”I’m looking for a Mister Ray Molina and a Mister Alexander Molina?”

”That is me and my son Alex.” Ray could never forget the day that Alex anxiously came to him just before graduation, asking if he could change his name to match his new family.

”These are for the two of you.” The man held out two large envelopes, emblazoned with each of their names.

Before Ray could say anything else, the man disappeared. Ray heaved a sigh, opening the one with his name on it. As his eyes scanned the papers, he knew he needed to call Alex. “Shit.” Ray wasn’t a man for swearing, but he did when the moment needed it. And this one needed it.


End file.
